


Chop Chop

by AtariStar



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Storytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtariStar/pseuds/AtariStar
Summary: Jack and Ellie were cheffing it up in the kitchen, and a disturbance in Jack's force causes flying knives.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Chop Chop

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was taking a bath. Guess what? After months of procrastination I finished!!

It was a dark and stormy night, which seemed to be a common theme in D.C. 

Jack wondered if she had ever seen so much rain in her life, definitely not in Afghanistan or California. Her train of thought was broken by a shout from the younger blonde in her kitchen. 

"Shit!" Ellie blurted out, the spoon she was using to stir the gumbo had flung sauce all over her clothes, before falling to the floor.

"Oh! Umm go wash off, you can take my workout clothes I'll clean up," Jack said, shooing Ellie away from the kitchen.

After Jack had cleaned up, she washed her hands and set out to cut the vegetables.  
She began with the garlic, crushing it with the side of her blade, then with the sharp edge.  
Jack reached for the knife block, and took out the small all dagger, which she liked to use for cutting onion skin.

"Hey Jack, how do you turn on the shower?" called Ellie. Her head popped out of the bathroom door.  
"It's just like the one in the basement gym, but with two extra knobs," Jack assured.  
"I smell like fish and tomato sauce, not a nice combo," Ellie complained.  
"Left one to the left, right one to the right, and turn the middle til it stops, I always forget which way, somehow I get clean," The older woman instructed.  
"Thanks." Jack heard the agent yell.

Jack washed her hands and the spoon, returning to her cutting task. 

Jack finely chopped shallots, cubed tiny potatoes, and saved the tomatoes and peppers for last.

A big crack of thunder came down, and startled Jack, making her think that someone knocked on the door. But who would come out in such horrible weather?

The lock on her door twisted and turned, not before long did Jack finally hear a click. The door swung open, and it revealed a soaking wet man with his head hung low.

Jack had a plan, as soon as he looked up, she would throw the paring knife at the intruder, who somehow got into her house.

The soaking figure reached for the light switch, and looked up. As soon as ice met honey, the realization struck Jack, like the knife struck Gibbs.  
"Ow!" Gibbs sarcastically said. And with that yelp, another female agent came out, with her weapon drawn and surprised.  
"Gibbs what are you doing here? And why are you bleeding?" Ellie queried, surprised to see an additional superior outside of work.  
"I came over, because Jack invited me for dinner, and as soon as I walked in, she stabs me, guess that's my fault for not calling," Gibbs said, holding his hand.  
"I'm sorry, let me bandage it, lucky it was only a nick," Jack remorsefully said.

Jack went to the bathroom, and brought back her first aid kit. She saw Gibbs' figure eyeing Ellie.  
"Is that my shirt?" Gibbs questioned, pointing at a navy blue "NCIS" shirt that the younger agent was wearing.  
"I thought this was Gibbs', but I minded my business," Ellie commented.  
"No, last week we decided that it was mine," Jack argued.  
"It was printed before you were an agent. How many more do you have?" Gibbs retorted.  
"Oh I think the rice is ready," Jack deflected, turning towards the kitchen.  
"The kit, Jack," Gibbs reminded.  
"Catch." Jack tossed him the white container.  
"Least it's not a knife," Gibbs mumbled.  
"I'm gonna put my clothes in the laundry," Ellie said to the silver headed agent. She left the room, with her suspicions confirmed about the senior agents.

Gibbs wiped off his feet and made his way to the kitchen. Jack was stirring rice into boiling water. Gibbs startled Jack by putting his hands on her waist, she dropped the spoon in the water, and spun around.  
"Didn't you learn not to sneak up on me?" scolded Jack, crossing her arms with a stern face, melting into a smile.  
"You're sexy when you're mad, or cute with the little fake upset look," Gibbs said softly removing his hands from her abdomen.

"Now the rice is really ready," commented Jack, observing the fountain of bubbles coming from the simmering pot. 

Gibbs reached over her and twisted the stove's knob until it clicked back to off. He removed himself from Jack's presence, and got bowls and spoons. Jack took the bowls to the table, and came back in the kitchen to observe Gibbs' kitchen rituals. 

Jack saw Gibbs take out the lemonade pitcher from the fridge, and focused on one specific part of him as he bent down to jimmy the handle of the drawer closed.  
"Why is the crisper handle broken?" That was his first comment, then again with a sly smile, "You didn't think I wouldn't notice you leering at my ass," Gibbs queried, looking over his shoulder at Jack.  
"I wasn't leering, and we broke that handle. Do you remember that time you took me against the fridge? I didn't close the drawer all the way, so when you slammed me against it, the handle broke," Jack explained with her devious smile.

Gibbs got up from his crouched position and disappeared into one of Jack's hallways. He shook his head and kept glancing at the fridge, in partial disbelief at his own strength.  
"Kelly, wash up and come eat dinner," Gibbs called out from Jack's home office.  
"Ok Gibbs," the younger agent said back, coming out of Jack's laundry room.

The trio heard his slip up, Ellie pretended that he said 'Ellie' instead. Jack questioned whether that sentence sounded right, and pressed her lips when she found the error.  
Gibbs conjured up a single tear, before walking around to the dining room.

Jack and Gibbs got their servings of food and waited until Ellie got her food. Ellie set her food and the table, and she plopped down in the chair next to Gibbs.

They all began to eat silently, but Jack had a story to share.  
"I have a story to tell, but this has to stay between us. Got it," Jack asked, scanning the room for some sign of approval. Gibbs and Ellie used their chin to form a small nod.  
"Ok. Now that this won't leave the room, I can tell one of the stupidest moments in my life.  
So it was a sunny day, and I was in high school. Think big hair, and a hell of a lot of hairspray. My outfit for the day featured some weird fishnet hand glove thingies. And my hair was prideful and large."  
" How long was it in high school," Ellie curiously inquired.  
"It almost touched my thighs when straight. My hair was wavy, touching the middle of my back." Jack answered. This story was one of the reasons she kept her hair so short.

Gibbs tried to imagine Jack with long hair, and a younger face than she had now. He conjured up the image of her in a black bikini with long blonde hair, and a "Rock On" symbol with her left hand. He saved that picture, along with her reminiscent smile that she had for the past.

"Anyway, I was in biology, and Darren Aderson was my partner for the day. He was pretty cute, and smart. So he asked me if I had any plans for Friday night. And obviously high school me wasn't going to turn him down, so I said yes." Jack looked up to the ceiling and said,"Such a bad idea."  
"So Friday rolled around real quick, and almost everyone was going to the bonfire at the beach, at least all of the 'cool kids' went, so like 15 people all in all."  
Ellie looked like she just figured out a puzzle. She tried to ask Jack,  
"Did your hair set fire at the bonfire?”  
“Yeah, like gigantic flames. Thankfully I was surrounded by sand and water. I pulled an Ostrich that night. I just kept bobbing my head back down in the sand.”  
“How’d ya know your hair was on fire?” Gibbs inquired.  
“Darren smelled my hair, well he actually smelled the combination of toxic hairspray and the blossom dry shampoo I used that morning.” Jack explained, with a rise of red in her cheeks.  
“So what happened with Darren?” Gibbs asked.  
“Well, he took me out to the movies after, we shared popcorn, and a kiss. It didn’t work out between us, mainly because he gave me the nickname ‘Flambe’. And you can bet that it stuck with me until I graduated. I was mentioned in various quotes when we graduated.” The older woman said.  
“So, am I just supposed to ignore the fact that you guys are dating?” Ellie asked.  
The senior agents shot her a collective glare that answered her question.

The rain went on, and so did dinner at Jack’s house.


End file.
